<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proving Them Wrong by GaeilgeRua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339382">Proving Them Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua'>GaeilgeRua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scríofa ag Rua [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Language, M/M, Neighbor au, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Quidditch, Quidditch players, Slash Side Pairing, Teasing, teammates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terence’s teammate thinks she’s got one over on him, little does she know that she’s the one in for a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flint/Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs &amp; Elizabeth Swann, Terence Higgs/Elizabeth Swann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scríofa ag Rua [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub, Cast the Dice Crossover Challenge, RAREHPBINGO</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proving Them Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day nine of 31 Days of Writing Challenge, A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub, Rare HP Bingo, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020.</p><p>31 Days: October 9th-Pre-relationship<br/>Slytherin Walks into a Pub pairing Terence Higgs/Elizabeth Swann<br/>Rare HP Bingo square I2: "Go on, underestimate me."<br/>WCC CtD trope Neighbor AU</p><p>I cannot thank thescarletphoenixx enough for reading this over for me and if there are any errors, they are my own.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the Pirates of the Caribbean world. I am not making any money off of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The sound of laughter echoed off the walls of the alley as the group of teammates made their way from the Apparition point to the pub across the street. They had just won their first playoff game against their longtime rivals, and their euphoria was high. When they had been in the locker room afterwards and decided where they wanted to go to celebrate, Terence had suggested a pub in Upper Winchcombe where he lived.</p><p>His teammates had ribbed him saying it was for men like him rather than anyone and when he asked what they meant, that was when the comment had popped up.</p><p>Terence had been surprised as he had no idea people saw him that way, especially since he knew he wasn’t gay. While he might appreciate the male physique for what it was, he definitely preferred the softness of a female partner. And those comments led them to where they were now, on their way to the pub he had suggested and one of his teammates still saying he couldn’t get a witch to agree to a date while they were inside.</p><p>The voice of Tirion, one of his teammates, pulled Terence from his thoughts. “Oh, come on, Higgs,” she teased from where she was at the front of the group. “We all know you’re gay, so why are you trying to prove yourself?”</p><p>“Go on, underestimate me,” the young man in question murmured under his breath from where he was at the back of the group. The slight tilt of his chin showed that he was miffed by her comments and what the others had said. “Give me your best.”</p><p>“Well, if you want to play it that way, then we will pick out the witch, and you have to get her to agree to a date with you and get her to come over and sit with us,” Tirion said.</p><p>“Done,” Terence replied with a tight nod of his head.</p><p>“You know you have nothing to prove to the others,” a voice whispered in his ear, “right?”</p><p>Terence looked to his right to see his longtime friend and teammate, Adrian Pucey, next to him. He shrugged. “I know, I have nothing to prove because I’m not gay. Bi maybe, but not gay. I just happen to know who frequents the pub.”</p><p>Adrian’s eyes widened. “Who?”</p><p>“Do you remember me telling you about my new neighbour? The pretty blonde?”</p><p>“Yes, I do.”</p><p>“Well, she just so happens to visit this pub every Saturday with one of her former coworkers for a catch-up,” Terence explained with a smirk.</p><p>“You are a sneaky man, Terence,” Adrian snickered.</p><p>Terence laughed, “You should know.”</p><p>“True,” Adrian replied. “How are you going to get Tirion to pick the witch you want.”</p><p>Terence’s smirk deepened. “Just wait.”</p><p>Adrian didn’t have to wait long to find out as the front of their group was already entering the pub. They wound their way to the back where two large tables sat empty. As the dark-haired wizard sat down, he realised what Terence had been talking about.</p><p>There was only one woman inside the pub.</p><p>They ordered a round of drinks, and as Terence brought his pint to his lips, he felt someone sit down next to him.</p><p>“Are you sure this isn’t for gay men?” It was Tirion, and she had moved from where she originally sat to question Terence.</p><p>“There will be more women here later, but I can try my hand with the young woman over there,” Terence offered.</p><p>“You mean the young woman already sitting with a man?”</p><p>Terence shrugged. “I can tell you right now that they’re not together. Plus he’s married.”</p><p>“Maybe they’re having an affair?” Tirion pushed.</p><p>“Highly unlikely,” Roger Davies said. “They look like old coworkers catching up.”</p><p>Tirion turned to face their keeper. “How the hell do you know that, Davies?”</p><p>“Observation,” he replied with a shrug.</p><p>“Huh,” Tirion turned to look at Terence, “be my guest, but I still don’t think you stand a chance with her. She’s too pretty.”</p><p>“Looks like you’ve lost your chance, Higgs,” Roger replied. “He’s paying their bill.”</p><p>The group watched as they both stood up, gave each other a hug, and then the man left. The young woman sat back down as the bartender sent a drink her way. She lifted the pint to thank him before bringing the glass to her lips for a drink.</p><p>“Looks like you’re wrong, Roger,” Terence said as he stood up. He took a swig from his own glass and made his way over to the young woman. “Mind if I join you?”</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you,” she replied before finally looking up. Her eyes lit up. “Terence! How are you? Please sit.”</p><p>Back over at the tables full of players, Adrian had to bite his lower lip at the shocked expressions on his teammates’ faces. He glanced at Tirion and snickered upon seeing the frown on her face.</p><p>“Oh, Morgan, you didn’t think you stood a chance with Terence, did you?” Adrian pointed out. When she started to argue, he raised an eyebrow. “I mean, you’re the one that said he was gay after all.”</p><p>She sat back in her chair and frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>Adrian’s other brow joined the first. “You really thought you stood a chance, didn’t you? You might be a brilliant player, but you’ve done nothing but pick on Terence since he joined the team last year. Plus, you’re not his type, he prefers blondes and a woman with a pleasant disposition.”</p><p>“Fuck off, Pucey,” Tirion snarled. She grabbed her drink and stood up to make her way back over to where she originally sat down.</p><p>“You really think she thought she stood a chance with him?”</p><p>“Must have,” Adrian replied. “I’m glad she didn’t try anything with me, though.”</p><p>Roger snickered. “Because you’re as bent as a tree branch?”</p><p>“That and my husband would have her hide.”</p><p>“I didn’t realise you were married,” Roger said.</p><p>“Yeah, we got married right after the war. We both nearly died trying to help students out of the castle and knew that we didn’t want to chance anything after that. Especially with both of us playing professionally.”</p><p>“Ah, so that would be why you don’t typically have someone in the stands other than your parents,” Roger mused.</p><p>“Right in one,” Adrian replied.</p><p>Roger sat forward. “So, you’ve got me curious now, which of our fellow players have you snagged?”</p><p>Adrian grinned and nodded to someone standing behind Roger. “He’s right behind you.”</p><p>Turning around in his seat, Roger saw Marcus Flint walking towards their table. “Fuck. Flint?” At Adrian’s grin, he added, “You’re a lucky bastard.”</p><p>“Very much so,” Adrian agreed. Turning to Marcus as he walked around his side of the table, he said, “Pull up a chair, love. Terence will be back in a moment.”</p><p>Marcus pulled another chair from the table next to theirs and sat next to Adrian. “Did he finally ask her out?”</p><p>“We’re about to find out,” Adrian replied, kissing his husband’s cheek. “He’s on his way back over, and it looks like she’s with him.”</p><p>“Ask who out?”</p><p>“His next-door neighbour,” Adrian said.</p><p>“You mean to tell me that Terence set Morgan up?”</p><p>“I did,” Terence replied as he held a chair out for the woman who was with him.</p><p>Roger guffawed, “Fucking brilliant.”</p><p>Terence smirked as he sat down. “Thank you. Now, let me introduce you to Elizabeth Swann. And before anyone asked, she’s agreed to a first date for tomorrow afternoon.”</p><p>“You don’t waste any time, do you, Higgs?”</p><p>“The uncouth man next to me is Roger Davies,” Terence said as he jerked his thumb in Roger’s direction.</p><p>“Hey!” Roger exclaimed before he relented, “I guess I do resemble that remark.”</p><p>Elizabeth chuckled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mister Davies.”</p><p>“Oh, Merlin, please call me Roger, Miss Elizabeth,” he replied, shaking her hand. “Calling Mister Davies makes me feel old.”</p><p>“Roger it is, then,” Elizabeth replied. “And please call me, Elizabeth. I had someone at my old job call me Miss Elizabeth all the time, and it drove me crazy.” She turned to Adrian and Marcus, who were sitting to her left. “The same goes for both of you.”</p><p>Holding out his hand, he greeted her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Elizabeth. My name is Adrian, and this is my husband, Marcus.”</p><p>Shaking first Adrian’s and then Marcus’s hands, Elizabeth greeted them. “Do you all play on the same team as Terence?”</p><p>“All of us but Marcus,” Adrian replied. The sound of the front door of the pub opening and the chatter of the group of women that followed had him pausing for a moment before he added in a louder voice, “He plays for Montrose.”</p><p>“Oh! My dad’s favourite team! He loves the Magpies, then again, he’s kind of biased since he’s the governor of Montrose,” Elizabeth said.</p><p>Marcus’s eyes widened. “You’re Governor Swann’s daughter?”</p><p>Elizabeth nodded. “I am.”</p><p>“He’s the reason I’m still with the team. My contract was up, and they weren’t going to renew it, and when your father found out, he told the owner that if he didn’t resign me that the team would have to find somewhere else to play,” Marcus explained.</p><p>“I remember that! I didn’t realise that you were that Marcus,” Elizabeth said.</p><p>“One in the same,” Marcus chuckled.</p><p>A new voice interrupted the small group, “Who do we have here?”</p><p>“Ah, Tirion, I was wondering when you were going to come over,” Terence said. “Tirion, this is Elizabeth Swann. Elizabeth, our team’s reserve keeper, Tirion Morgan.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms Morgan,” Elizabeth said as she held out her hand to the other witch.</p><p>“Likewise,” Tirion replied as she quickly shook Elizabeth’s hand before dropping it. She then turned and walked away.</p><p>The small group fell silent in the wake of Tirion’s departure.</p><p>“Well,” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, “that was strange.”</p><p>“She is most definitely an odd owl,” Terence said.</p><p>“She is also jealous,” Adrian added.</p><p>Terence glanced at his longtime friend. “Of what?”</p><p>“Elizabeth,” Adrian replied as he nodded in her direction.</p><p>Dark brown eyes travelled from his friend to the woman sitting next to him and back. “Elizabeth? Why?”</p><p>“Because she wants you for herself.”</p><p>Terence’s eyes widened as he sputtered, “But… but she’s the one saying she thought I was gay. How does that make sense?”</p><p>“It doesn’t,” Adrian replied.</p><p>“She actually thought you were gay?” Elizabeth asked, surprise evident in her voice.</p><p>“Apparently.”</p><p>“I’ve only known you a few months, and even I know that’s not true,” she said.</p><p>“Well, Tirion isn’t exactly the brightest witch,” Marcus pointed out. “Completely unlike her sister Valmai.”</p><p>“True, even if she is a halfway decent keeper,” Roger added.</p><p>“But not good enough to beat you for a permanent spot,” Terence said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Roger grinned. “Of course not.”</p><p>“How did your games go today?” Elizabeth asked as she changed the subject.</p><p>The men became even more animated than they were earlier as they talked about their respective games and the outcomes.</p><p>Elizabeth sat back and listened, a smile on her face. It had been a long time since she had been around such Quidditch fanatics, and it made her miss her father who she hadn’t see since she moved to Upper Winchcombe. Maybe she would have to attend Marcus’s next game with Terence and stop by her father’s box to catch up with him.</p><p>“Everything okay?” Terence whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Yes,” Elizabeth replied.</p><p>“Well, you had a faraway look on your face, and I wanted to make sure we weren’t boring you.”</p><p>“Most definitely not,” Elizabeth said. “I love Quidditch, so no worries there. No, I was just thinking, maybe we should go to Marcus’s next game together if you’re not playing at the same time.”</p><p>“I’ll have to check schedules, but I would love to go with you.” Terence smiled at her.</p><p>Elizabeth returned his smile. “It’s a date, or rather, a second date.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>